Icha Icha Paradise: The Jinchuuriki and the Weapons Mistress
by DarkChild316
Summary: Naruto acquires some new weapons from Tenten and her father and after testing his weapons in a sparring session against her, she decides to play with another "secret weapon" of Naruto's. Naruto/Tenten. AU. Please R&R.


Ladies and gentlemen the wait is over. I present to you the long-awaited fourteenth installment in my _**Icha Icha Paradise**_ series. This lemon sees Naruto paired up with the energetic weapons mistress Tenten. So without further ado (since I've kept you guys waiting long enough) IT'S SHOWTIME!

Summary: Naruto acquires some new weapons from Tenten and her father and after testing his weapons in a sparring session against her, she decides to play with another "secret weapon" of Naruto's.

Disclaimer: I do not in any way, shape or form own Naruto or any of the characters in this story.

Author's Notes: Just as with my lemon crossover: _**The Kyuubi and the Sky Dragon**_, Naruto possesses the Mokuton, along with some other new powers that I'll explain as we get into the story. Also starting with this story from now on Naruto's height is 5'10 and he will be voiced by Crispin Freeman. Finally Naruto and Tenten are both 18.

* * *

Sixth Hokage Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze was on his way over to the forge that Tenten's father owned in the late afternoon. He was currently wearing his Hokage cloak which was an orange cloak with black flames and red markings on the collar similar to the ones on Hagomoro's cloak. His cloak also the kanji for "Sixth Hokage" on the back along with the symbol of the Uzumaki Clan above it.

Tenten had run into him earlier today and told him to come by her family's forge later on that day to pick up something that "belonged to him". Although she wouldn't say what it was, she simply said to him that it was something that her father had said was meant to be given to him a long time ago.

"_Well after everything I have been through in the war, I'm guess I should be used to surprises by now."_ Naruto thought to himself smiling as he thought about how the war had been won. Naruto and Sasuke had finished off Madara Uchiha after the two of them had been gifted with Hagomoro's chakra.

Naruto had managed to pull all of the tailed beasts from Madara as well as the Shinju chakra he possessed which was added to his own Shinju chakra that he received from a redeemed Obito Uchiha. He then used the combined chakra of the tailed beasts as well as Hagomoro's chakra to activate his new _**Senjutsu of the Six Paths**_ chakra cloak which made him look like a mirror image of the Sage.

Sasuke meanwhile had awakened the _**Rinnegan**_ in his left eye after receiving Hashirama's cells from Kabuto who arrived to save Sasuke's life to repay Sasuke's brother Itachi for showing him the error of his ways. His newly awakened _**Rinnegan**_ merged with his _**Sharingan**_ and this only served to enhance his powers.

Naruto then surprised his allies when Naruto was revealed to have awakened his own unique _**Rinnegan**_ thanks to the combination of Hagomoro and the Shinju's chakra, and the chakra of Hashirama Senju given to him by the reincarnated Hokage himself. Naruto's version of the _**Rinnegan**_, which he called the _**Yin-Yang Rinnegan**_ was colored black with white ripples from the influence from the Shinju's chakra.

But what ultimately proved to be the biggest shock of all to everyone (especially Madara and Sasuke) was when Naruto revealed his new _**Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan**_ in both eyes that he had received as a gift from Obito Uchiha, who had given him his Sharingan as he transferred the tailed beasts to him to save his life and Itachi Uchiha who had given him Shisui Uchiha Sharingan before going to find Sasuke instead of destroying it and telling Naruto to use it when the time was right.

Naruto's two gifted _**Mangekyo Sharingan**_ had then morphed into _**Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan**_ thanks to the influence of the Sage's chakra and this gave Naruto the ability to summon his own completed _**Susanoo**_ which took on the appearance of a giant knight with a demonic right claw and a demonic horn on its head. In its right hand was a giant gothic-looking zweihander.

Naruto and Sasuke destroyed Madara with a combination of Sasuke's Rinnegan enhanced _**Blaze Release: Susanoo Kagutsuchi **_that skewered the elder Uchiha ancestor before he was cleaved into pieces by Naruto's _**Susanoo**_ sword. Naruto and Sasuke then proceeded to destroy his remains with a _**Chidori Sharp Spear/Lava Release: Rasenshuriken**_ combination.

After Madara had been completely obliterated Obito Uchiha had used the last of his remaining life force to perform the _**Outer Path: Samsara of Heavenly Life Technique**_ to revive all of the members of the Allied Shinobi forces that he and Madara were responsible for killing as well as the deceased jinchuuriki.

Then much to Naruto's surprise Kabuto used the last bit of his life force to perform an _**Impure World Reincarnation **_in a similar fashion as Orochimaru when he reincarnated the previous Hokage to bring back all those who were killed as a direct result of Akatsuki's actions and Orochimaru and Kabuto's crimes before the reincarnated shinobi were fully revived by Obito's technique.

Obito and Kabuto died soon after and despite all the chaos they had both caused, Naruto would be lying if he said that he wasn't somewhat sad to see the two reformed villains die, but he took solace in the fact that they had both died as their true selves and not behind the masks that they had lived under for so long.

Sasuke returned to Konoha soon after and was reunited with Sakura and he and Orochimaru were soon pardoned for their crimes and were allowed to return to Konoha and as a form of compensation for how Sasuke's clan was wrongfully slain the Konoha Council was soon reformed with Koharu and Homura stripped of their positions and Sasuke was offered a spot on the council which he gratefully accepted.

As for Naruto he was celebrated as a hero in the five Elemental Nations and soon after he was rewarded with his lifelong dream of becoming Hokage. Soon after he was named Hokage, he later named Sasuke as the newly-appointed Captain of the ANBU like his brother before him along with naming both Sasuke and Sai as his bodyguards.

"Hey Naruto, you finally made it." a familiar voice said and Naruto looked up and smiled to see that he was at the weapons forge and standing in front of the forge waiting to greet him was Tenten herself.

The bun-haired brunette hadn't changed much in regards to her personality. She was still the same spark of energy that she had been since her youth. However that wasn't the case for her physical appearance. Her body had matured since they were younger and Naruto had to fight back a blush at the weapons mistresses' slender, toned figure.

"Um Naruto, are you still with us?" Tenten giggled as she snapped her fingers in front of his face to bring him back to the realm of the cognizant.

"Y-Yeah, sorry about that. So what did you say you had for me?" Naruto asked the weapons mistress.

"Follow me and you'll find out." Tenten said and she turned and led Naruto into the forge where they both came face-to-face with Tenten's father.

"Ah, Hokage-sama. Glad you could make it." Tenten's father said as he smiled at him.

"Thank you very much. So Tenten tells me you had something that belonged to me?" Naruto asked the weapons master.

"Oh, yes wait here for one moment, Tenten would you come with me please." the man said and Tenten followed her father to the back before they returned moments later holding two boxes. Tenten was holding a long and slender black box and her father was carrying a large blue box that he was looking at with a reminiscent expression on his face.

"It's been a long time since I've laid eyes on these weapons. Eighteen years to be exact. Here these belong to you." the weapons master said as he and Tenten handed the boxes to Naruto.

Naruto took the boxes from them and opened them to reveal a black-bladed katana in a silver and red sheath. The hilt of the blade was silver and adorned with a large ruby with the Uzumaki Clan symbol. The large box contained a large zweihander with a double-pronged tip as well as _**Lightning Release**_ seals on one side of the blade and the kanji for "Thunder God" on the other.

"What is this?" Naruto said as he looked at the blades in awe.

"These are two blades that I created over twenty years ago: the katana is called the _**Ugetsu Kageuchi**_ (Cormorant Moon, Darkness Inside) and the zweihander is called the _**Sword of **__**Takemikazuchi**_. These are two swords I forged for your mother and father long ago. You're father wanted a sword that allowed him usage of lightning-based attacks to level the playing field against his rival, the Fourth Raikage A.

The katana was your mother's ANBU sword that became her most trusted weapon on the field of battle. And it really suited her signature Iaijutsu sword style. After they had died, the swords were returned to me by the Third Hokage who instructed me to seal them away until the time was right. Well now that you are the Sixth Hokage, I feel absolutely no regrets in passing on your parent's swords to you." the elder weapon's master said and Naruto gratefully bowed to the man.

"Thank you, I'll be forever grateful for this. I promise to take good care of these gifts." Naruto said as he took hold of his father's sword and it crackled with lightning energy as if it was glad to be united with its original master's heir and after being given a buckler sheath to carry his sword on his back, he buckled his sword onto his back and placed his mother's sword at his hip before heading out to the training grounds to test out his new weapons.

_**~About an hour later at 6:00 P.M. at the training grounds~**_

Naruto was currently practicing with his new weapons and even though he had just gotten them, he was already showing great proficiency with his new weapons. He masterfully wielded both weapons as if he'd already used both weapons about a thousand times before.

His movements with his mother's sword were lightning-fast and precise and mirrored the same movements his mother once used. And his skill with the _**Takemikazuchi's **_lightning-based techniques were almost second-nature to him.

"Well aren't you a natural at this." Naruto heard a female's voice say and he turned around and looked up to see Tenten sitting on a branch of a nearby tree.

"Tenten, how long have you been sitting up there?" Naruto curiously asked.

"A while, I wanted to see how good you were with those new toys of yours, and I have to admit you're an absolute master with those weapons." Tenten said in admiration.

'Well thank you very much Tenten, but in all honesty I still need a bit of practice to get a full hang of these new weapons." Naruto modestly said and Tenten smirked before she leapt down from the tree and pulled out her weapons scroll and unsealed it to reveal her signature Bo staff _**Kali-Yuga**_.

"Well if that's the case, then how about putting those weapons to the test against me. Besides, I've been itching to see for myself just how much stronger you've become since you've gotten those new sets of eyes of yours that Neji told me about. So how about it Naruto-kun." Tenten said and Naruto chuckled.

"Well who am I to say no to a challenge. Let's see what you can do Tenten." Naruto said as his blue eyes morphed into his _**Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan**_ (since he had the ability to change his eyes at will to suit whatever opponent and situation he was facing). And he stood in his Iaijutsu stance ready to draw his mother's sword and strike.

"_**Where Springs Not Fail" (Luoyang: Grand Festival of Guandi Temple Theme)**__ from Soul Calibur V OST begins playing_

"Let's dance Tenten." Naruto said as he charged Tenten and unleashed several lightning-fast strikes with the _**Ugetsu Kageuchi, **_each strike quickly made from the draw of his sword. Tenten was barely able to counter and keep up with his speed, but thanks to her natural prowess in bojutsu she was just barely able to deflect each of his strikes before launching a counterassault of her own.

But thanks to his inhuman speed and the seeing ability of his _**Eternal Sharingan**_, he was able to either deflect or counter all of her strikes with ease. After several minutes of fighting, neither of them could gain an advantage over the other since Naruto's unrivaled speed was neutralized by Tenten's unmatched bojutsu skills.

Naruto leapt away from Tenten and quickly sheathed his mother's sword before drawing the _**Sword of **__**Takemikazuchi**_ and began charging the blade with natural lightning energy. Tenten, seeing an opening to attack drew her two smaller scrolls and placed them on the ground before she activated the scrolls which released smoke while also flying and spinning into the air in the shape of two dragons made of smoke.

"_**Sōshōryū!" **_(Twin Rising Dragons) Tenten shouted as she jumped into the air between the scrolls before she began to summon multiple different types of weapons which she sent firing at Naruto with a simple movement of her hands. Naruto, however deflected the projectiles launched at him with the lightning from his now fully-charged blade.

"_**Ikazuchi no Kiba" **_(Ninja Art: Fangs of Lightning) Naruto shouted as he sent an electrical essence into the clouds that he then used to create lightning strikes that he sent at Tenten which she just barely managed to avoid before she drew her large scroll and tossed in into the air above Naruto for her most powerful attack.

"_**Sōgu: Tensasai"**_ (Manipulated Tools: Heavenly Chain Disaster) Tenten shouted as she summoned several weapons from her scroll that rained down on Naruto with such blinding speed that they appeared as white streaks. But just as before, Naruto deflected all of the attacks with his skilled mastery of the _**Takemikazuchi's**_ lightning technique before deciding it was time to end this.

"_**Raisō: Ikazuchi no Utage" **_(Lightning Burial: Banquet of Lightning) Naruto shouted as he used the _**Takemikazuchi**_ to create several bolts of lightning that cut through the ground before they struck Tenten and electrocuted her. Tenten screamed in pain as she was dazed by the lightning and Naruto, ever the opportunist sheathed the _**Takemikazuchi**_ and quickly drew the _**Ugetsu Kageuchi**_ before he channeled his wind chakra into them and struck Tenten with his _**Wind Cutter Technique**_.

Naruto then sheathed his mother's blade just before Tenten fell to the ground unconscious. Naruto then walked up to Tenten and, after activating his _**Yin-Yang Rinnegan**_, he used his Shinju chakra to heal Tenten and after he was done healing the brunette, she sat up and shook the cobwebs out of her head.

"Wow Naruto, I can see now why Madara didn't have any chance in hell of beating you. You absolutely dominated our battle." Tenten complimented as she tried to get to her feet but she looked to be a little unsteady on her feet.

"Tenten, you haven't recovered from being hit by my lightning attacks. It's really amazing that you're even able to stand. You really should take it easy." Naruto said out of concern.

"Don't worry about me Naruto, I'll be fine." Tenten said before she nearly stumbled again and Naruto caught the still-dazed brunette and picked her up bridal-style.

"I won't hear of it, you're staying with me tonight until you get better." Naruto firmly said as he began to carry her back to his mansion. But unknown to him, Tenten was actually smirking to herself, but Naruto was so focused on getting her to his house that he didn't notice.

_**~About an hour later at 9:00 P.M. at the Hokage Mansion~**_

Naruto relaxed on his bed in the Hokage Mansion as Tenten was currently in the shower soothing her tired and dazed muscles. He was currently wearing only his orange and black boxer shorts and he was looking at his mother and fathers blades once again. The weapons had proven themselves to be very viable tools and he really admired the fact that Tenten's father had so expertly crafted these weapons.

"_I guess weapons mastery really does run in the family."_ Naruto thought to himself as he put his mother and father's swords away.

"Oh Naruto-Kun." he heard Tenten say and he turned to see Tenten and his eyes went wide at what he saw. Tenten was standing in the doorway of the bathroom and she was completely naked except for her black, open-toed and low-heeled sandals. Naruto's heart began to nearly beat out of his chest and he began to feel his mouth become suddenly dry.

"Like what you see Naruto-kun." Tenten said seductively as Naruto gazed at her in awe. He knew that Tenten's body had matured, but now that he saw her in all of her natural beauty, he saw just how much she'd grown. She had a slender, yet toned figure with a nice firm ass and nice and perky breasts and Naruto just continued to stare at her in awestruck disbelief and Tenten smirked at his reaction before she walked over to him with a seductive sway in her slender hips.

"W-wait, Tenten how are you healed so quickly." Naruto stammered as Tenten pounced on him and straddled him and Tenten just giggled.

"You haven't realized it yet Naruto-kun? I was never hurt, I let you take me home with you." Tenten said with a smirk.

"But why, I don't understand?" Naruto said and Tenten just comically rolled her eyes at how clueless he was.

"Well them maybe this will help you get the picture." Tenten said before she framed Naruto's face and leaned down to kiss him. Naruto was stunned by this action but looking into Tenten's eyes, he could see the love smoldering in her brown eyes and he finally understood how she felt about him as he wrapped his arms around her slender form and returned the kiss.

Naruto's tongue swept over Tenten's lip and she immediately opened her mouth and allowed him to slide his tongue into her mouth and they began a fiercely-contested battle for dominance. Naruto's tongue rubbed against Tenten's tongue and forced her tongue back, but Tenten's energetic tongue wouldn't back down without a fight.

Tenten's tongue pushed Naruto's tongue back and tried to dominate his mouth, but his stamina was just too much for her to overcome, despite her own impressive stamina and he forced her tongue back into submission and worked her over until she was forced to submit to the blonde sage and he dominated the inside of her mouth and he relished in his victory before they broke the kiss.

"Get undressed Naruto-kun." Tenten said and Naruto nodded before she got off of him to allow him to remove his clothes and Tenten licked her lips as she intently watched him strip down until he stood before her completely undressed and her eyes immediately locked on Naruto's member which by now was fully erect as she walked up to Naruto and wrapped her right hand around his cock and he moaned at her soft touch.

"Well Naruto-kun, it looks like you've got a secret weapon that you neglected to tell me about. Although I must say, _this_ weapon is more impressive than any of your other weapons." Tenten seductively teased as she stroked her lover's cock and Naruto wrapped his arms around her hips before he began to back her into the bathroom before he closed the door behind them.

He then picked Tenten up by her hips and she wrapped her legs around him as he carried her into the shower and he pressed her up against the wall of the large shower as she unwrapped her legs from around his waist and she turned on the shower allowing the warm water to rain down on both of their nude bodies.

Naruto seized hold of Tenten's breasts and he pressed them together and carefully groped them as he licked and nipped away at her neck. Tenten shivered in lust and she purred as Naruto continued to lick and kiss her neck while continuing to toy with her perky tits. Tenten decided to return his teasing as she reached down and began to once again stroke his cock.

By now the heat from the shower had caused the entire bathroom to be filed with steam as Naruto continued to toy with Tenten's tits and she continued to stroke his cock before Naruto pressed her breasts together and carefully bit into her breasts. Tenten moaned at this and her legs shook with lust as Naruto gently wrenched his jaws on her hardened nipples and he also teasingly licked her tits.

Naruto noticed her quaking legs and smirked to himself knowing what it meant as he continued to work his canines on his new lover's tits while simultaneously groping her breasts. Tenten moaned as she held her lover's head against her chest as he tenderly bit into and groped her tits. Tenten loudly moaned once again as Naruto's teeth gently pulled her nipples forward by slightly moving his head back.

He then released her tits and he kneeled down until his face was in front of her womanhood. Naruto saw the tasty juices that were a result of his teasing and he smirked as he started fingering the slender brunette's pussy and she whimpered and panted in lust as he teased her folds.

Tenten leaned against the wall of the shower while she raised her lower body and draped her legs onto his broad shoulders and she ran her fingers through the blonde's hair urging him to continue. Naruto was more than happy to oblige as he started licking her folds while simultaneously prodding at her innards with his fingers.

Tenten moaned as she felt her arousal grow even more from the blondes teasing and the warmth of the shower only served to aid matters as Naruto's tongue rubbed against her womanhood and his fingers brushed her folds. Tenten blushed heavily as his tongues slithered and squirmed against her pussy while his fingers sensually rubbed her clit.

Naruto's fingers spread Tenten's walls before his index fingers invaded them and teasingly rubbed on her insides. He rubbed his tongue on Tenten's clit as his fingers wiggled and squirmed about inside of her walls before he replaced them with his tongue. This made her shiver and squirm in pleasure as he licked his way into her lower orifice before he reached up to begin groping her breasts again.

Naruto began squeezing her breasts as he kissed her toned stomach and Tenten's lust at this point was driving her crazy. His fingers wriggled onto Tenten's folds and she bit her lip and whimpered as the blonde sage slowly and teasingly traced his tongue onto her navel before slowly licking and kissing his way back down to her womanhood.

Naruto licked his way down Tenten's clit and he furiously started flicking it. His tongue licked against Tenten's clit while he simultaneously rubbed his fingers on the walls of her insides and played with her breast. Tenten moaned as Naruto's tongue wildly brushed on her clit and she began to assist him in toying with her free mound.

Naruto's tongue soaked Tenten's clit more than the shower was doing to her body and her legs still quivered with lust on his shoulders. Finally, Naruto spread Tenten's folds apart and hungrily licked his way into her womanhood. Tenten shivered in satisfaction as Naruto's tongue traveled into her warmth and licked the depths of her.

He wildly swayed his tongue inside of Tenten's entrance and it explored her walls slowly to savor the taste. The bun-haired woman started fingering her clit in response to her lust and Naruto's fingers traced her folds. She ran her fingers through Naruto's hair and his tongue teasingly flicked against her insides.

Tenten's legs continued to shake as she arched her back and she finally came and drenched Naruto's ferocious tongue with her release. Tenten panted as Naruto licked up her release and savored the taste before she unwrapped her legs from his shoulders and stood up while trying to stop her legs from quaking.

"You taste awesome Tenten-chan." Naruto said and Tenten smirked as she playfully pushed him up against the wall before she gripped his cock and licked her lips at how hard he felt in her hand.

"Well let's see how you taste now Naruto-kun." Tenten said as she knelt down until her face was directly in front of his cock. She licked her lips in excitement and observed it in amazement before Tenten cupped her perky mounds and pressed them together on Naruto's hardness. A great smiled appeared on his face before he shot his member into her perky breasts and Tenten's tongue stirred around the head of it.

She kept his cock between her breasts and her tongue thrashed it. The warm feeling of her tongue and her wet breasts squeezing his manhood motivated him to keep thrusting his shaft into them. Tenten rubbed her jiggling orbs on Naruto's erection as he thrust into her cleavage and she stirred her tongue around it before planting her mouth on it.

Naruto groaned pleasurably as he pumped his steely glory into Tenten's mouth and she pumped it with her oral entrance. He placed one hand on top of her head and helped guide her head up and down his shaft. Tenten moaned at the taste of the erection trapped inside of her breasts and she brushed her tongue against it. She kneaded her orbs together on Naruto's water soaked hilt as he pumped it into them and he smiled at the incredible feeling.

"Tenten-chan…" Naruto moaned as Tenten massaged his member and she moaned at the taste of it, a taste that she found delightful. Tenten smothered her mounds on his erection and he pounded his length into the orbs. Tenten's tongue twirled around Naruto's member as he drove it into the perky mounds and they bounced on his hilt.

The brunette kunoichi's breasts stroked Naruto's shaft and her nipples remained hard with excitement. Naruto groaned as he felt his throbbing manhood ready to erupt as Tenten's saliva, along with the warm water of the shower drenched it and her hot tongue brushed against it. Tenten's happiness grew as Naruto's member twitched inside of her mouth and she freed it.

While still pressing her jiggling bosom on it, she slowly started blowing on his length and with his member still being wet from both the warm water and her saliva, he shivered in pleasure. Tenten purred seductively at him and she kept blowing slowly until he couldn't take any more teasing and his cock erupted inside of her mouth.

Naruto's semen spewed out of his cock and splattered onto Tenten's face with some of it landing on her tongue as she closed her eyes dreamingly. She moaned as the white substance stuck to her face and Naruto panted as he finished his releases. Tenten licked her fill of the semen and smiled at the taste before freeing Naruto's hardness.

"Well that was unexpected." Tenten said with a smile.

"Well I think you'll find that I'm full of surprises Tenten-chan." Naruto chucked and Tenten smirked at his statement before she backed up to the wall of the shower and motioned Naruto over to him with one hand and enticingly stroked her slender body with her other.

This caused Naruto to mentally snap as he approached Tenten and placed his hands on her hips and she wrapped her legs around his waist before he slowly entered her warm lower crevice. Both lovers moaned at the feelings they were experiencing, Naruto from the pleasure of his lover's warm innards wrapping around his cock and Tenten from the pain of losing her virginity.

Naruto let Tenten get adjusted to his length inside of her before he began to thrust into her warmth. Her breasts started to bob and jiggle against Naruto's chest and he moaned from how tight she was. Tenten did likewise as she began bucking her hips and grinded her lover's growth. Naruto pounded his cock into the depths of Tenten's pussy and thrashed his length against her walls.

Water drizzled onto the pair as Naruto shot his hips forward with great speed and pounded his member into Tenten. Tenten moaned loudly and thanks to the warm water raining down on both of them, she felt even more aroused than normal. Naruto pummeled his stiffness into Tenten's tightness and her warmth grinded his every move thanks to her bucking hips.

Tenten's breasts jiggled against Naruto's chest and she moaned in pleasure as her walls were crashed into. Tenten kept her arms tightly wrapped around Naruto as he rocketed his manhood into her wet orifice and smiled in glee the entire time. Both Naruto and Tenten moaned loudly as he slammed his throbbing manhood into her core and he balanced her by holding onto her rear.

Tenten rode Naruto's member as it struck her walls with each thrust of the hips and her breasts heaved high. Naruto then released Tenten's hips and cupped her breasts. Naruto kneaded the jiggling mounds and caressed them tenderly as they bounced from his rapid thrusts. He held the mounds together and began licking her tits lustfully.

Tenten whimpered as he tweaked them and pulled on them. Naruto smiled as the orbs jiggled near his face and softly bit into them. Naruto carefully gnawed into the bouncing orbs as he squeezed them together and Tenten felt her womanhood becoming tighter on his manhood. The warm water kept the couple well stimulated in the sex and Tenten screamed out Naruto's name in pleasurable fashion.

His length rumbled into Tenten's warmth and she whimpered as her breasts were teased and Naruto suckled the erect mounds and rubbed his lips together on them. Tenten moved her left hand to the back of Naruto's head and ran her fingers through his spiky blonde hair. She squeezed her eyes shut in a fit of passion as Naruto deeply pounded his length into Tenten's womanhood with his energetic thrusts and she bucked her hips in sync with his speed.

Naruto kneaded the wet mounds together as Tenten rode his cock and it slammed up into her warmth. Tenten moaned as Naruto softly worked his teeth on her breasts and she blushed deeply. This caught Naruto's eye and he smiled as he released the orbs of flesh and he cupped her lovely face with one hand as Tenten kissed him deeply.

Bright cerulean eyes looked deeply into soulful and loving brown ones as the pair kissed and Naruto's free hand carried on with squeezing Tenten's jiggling mounds. Their tongues brushed against one another and the shinobi couple moaned into each other's mouths. As Naruto thrust into Tenten's core, she felt her climax approaching and could tell he was about to do the same judging by his vibrations.

He pumped his length into Tenten's womanhood a final time before her tightness squeezed it and his manhood sprayed his seed into her womb. Despite nearly gritting her teeth from how heavy the orgasm felt, she kept her lips pressed on Naruto's and they moaned together from the release as it leaked out of her onto the floor of the shower where it vanished thanks to the water.

Tenten and Naruto then separated lips as he slowly began to pull his erection from inside her and she steadily unwrapped her legs from around him. Naruto watched as Tenten press her head against his chest and he lovingly kissed her on the forehead and she reached up to cup his cheek and stroke his whiskers.

"Boy that was a rush." Naruto said and Tenten giggled at him.

"It certainly was Naruto-kun, but we're just getting started." Tenten said and Naruto smirked as she turned and placed her hands on the wall and she looked back at Naruto and shook her ass at him. Naruto licked his lips as he placed his hands onto her hips and reentered her warmth and began to thrust once again.

Tenten kept her hands against the wall and blushed at how deep Naruto's member was reaching. She moaned and her breasts once more began to sway forth from his thrusts. Naruto held onto Tenten as he drove his member into her walls and thrust into her inner caverns. The young couple loudly moaned as Tenten rutted her hips back to grind her lover's erection as it banged and thrashed about inside her.

He rocketed his member forth into Tenten's pussy and her plump smacked against his crotch. Naruto slammed his manhood into her warmth and she looked back at him. Naruto leaned forward and pressed his lips against Tenten's once again. Cerulean eyes clouded with lust looked into equally lust-clouded hazel eyes while the Hokage's manhood jetted into her innards and greatly rumbled her walls.

They moaned into each other's mouths and lustfully rubbed their tongues against one another. He proceeded to place his hands on Tenten's heaving breasts and began to toy with them as they heaved forth from his rapid movements. Naruto and Tenten's tongues rubbed against one another as they kissed and she reached back. She placed her hand on the back of his head and tenderly ran her fingers through his blonde hair.

Tenten moaned as Naruto's cock traveled into her core and banged against her womb repeatedly. He kneaded and fondled them while sinking his fingers into the orbs. This caused the weapon's mistress to become tighter on his lust-driven erection that flew into her tunnels and rubbed against her inner walls.

Naruto pounded his member into Tenten's innards and the sound of flesh hitting against flesh sounded throughout the bathroom. Naruto moaned as he charged his hips forward and sent his length pummeling into his lover's warmth. Tenten's hazel eyes shimmered bright along with Naruto's while he thrust into her wetness and he held onto her bouncing orbs of flesh and caressed them excessively.

Naruto's stiffness pounded into Tenten's core and he broke their kiss to lick the back of her neck. The warm water from the shower poured down the two and mixed with their sweat as Naruto began to kiss her earlobe tenderly. Tenten closed her eyes blissfully as Naruto's cock thrashed and collided against her walls.

Her moans were music to his ears as he kissed her earlobe and sent his hardened glory packing into her tunnels. Naruto's member crashed into Tenten's warmth and he smiled at how much she was enjoying it before beginning to kiss her cheek lovingly. He moaned with her and she turned her head to kiss his chin.

Her kisses led back to his lips where she slammed her mouth against his and their tongues found each once again. Naruto placed his left hand on Tenten's clit and began rubbing it as he pounded his member into her tunnels. He ran his length into her body and she mewled inside of his mouth at him rubbing and teasing her clit once again.

Her lover nuzzled her as they parted licks to lick one another's tongue lustfully and she felt his length start twitching again. After a few more thrusts, Naruto reared back with Tenten as her lower orifice once again wrapped around his cock and he groaned as his length sprayed his seed about inside of her womb like a broken water spout.

Their release burst out of Tenten's warmth and poured down Naruto's testicles. The two young lovers panted and rested against the wall with their kiss still in effect. Naruto and Tenten separated their lips as Naruto backed out of Tenten and the two of them smiled at each other.

"Hey Naruto-kun, turn off the shower and follow me." Tenten said as she stepped out of the shower and Naruto turned off the shower before he followed suit. But just as he reached for a towel to dry himself off, Tenten yanked it away from him and somewhat impatiently pulled him into the bedroom.

"Oh you won't be needing that now will you." Tenten said as she playfully pushed Naruto onto his back and she straddled him as with a smirk she slowly and teasingly lowered herself back onto Naruto's cock until it disappeared inside of her and she began to roll her hips and Naruto's cock once again began to bang into her walls.

He cupped her breasts once again and sank his fingers into the jiggling orbs. The blushing woman grinned lustfully as Naruto pounded his length into her womanhood and her tightness grinded his erection. Tenten placed her hands on Naruto's shoulders as he caressed and squeezed her bouncing bosom.

Both lovers worked their hips together and the young woman wiggled her hips as her lover's throbbing cock slammed into her. He sat up and placed his mouth on her nipple. Tenten held his head against her chest as he rubbed his lips on her tit and suckled it. Naruto caressed the mounds as he pounded his member against Tenten's insides and he stopped suckling her breasts.

He began nibbling her neck and she trickled her fingers through his hair. She held onto Naruto's shoulders as she shook her hips and thrust down onto him and pleasured his member. Naruto pumped his length into Tenten's pussy and he thrashed his cock into her tunnels. Tenten's breasts heaved in his hands and he gnawed on her neck.

Once he finished, he moved on to slowly lick her neck and she began kissing his forehead. He fondled her mounds and she moaned with him as a hickey formed on her neck. Naruto's face was then cupped by Tenten as she stroked his cheek and he held onto her as she wrapped her legs around him.

Tenten's warmth grew tighter on his hilt as she rode his member and her breasts jiggled in his pleasing hold. He groaned as Tenten's pussy wrapped around his manhood and squeezed it just as it spasmed; unleashing a white geyser that filled up the slender woman once again. They moaned together as they released simultaneously and she placed her head over his shoulder while sweating profusely.

"Hey Tenten-chan, are you good to go for one more round?" Naruto asked.

"You bet Naruto-kun." Tenten said as she lay on her back brought her knees up and her legs apart. Naruto then lay on his right side perpendicular to Tenten with his hips under Temten's arched legs, effectively forming the T-Square position. Tenten didn't have to wait long before Naruto reentered her and began to pound into her once again.

Tenten moaned as she began to once again buck her hips to meet his thrusts. She gripped the sheets tightly and her breasts jiggled from the sharp impacts into her warmth as he pummeled his member into her walls and he teasingly stroked her smooth, flat abdomen with his left hand while Tenten continued to buck her hips.

Tenten moaned and screamed in lust as Naruto's bulging member plunged into her tight inner tunnels and she arched her back to pull him in deeper. The effect was that now she could feel Naruto's cock reaching deeply into the inside of her smooth flat, toned stomach and with the wildfire of pleasure that was burning within her, she found it amazing that her mind hadn't gone crazy.

The blonde male's hilt rumbled Tenten's insides as she bucked her hips and she whimpered from the intense pleasure she felt on the inside. Naruto then reached up with his right hand that he was using to stroke her stomach and palmed her perky breasts and caressed it tenderly to raise the pleasure the brunette woman felt.

Naruto's member crashed into Tenten's womanhood before he leaned slightly forward as best as he could from his current position and planted his lips on her tits and began to feverishly suckle them while still continuing to plunge his cock into her tightness. Tenten moaned at this and held his face to her breasts encouraging him to continue.

Naruto groped and suckled Tenten's tits and continued to relentlessly pound into her before she reached up and began to stroke Naruto's cheek. Tenten whimpered and she kept her legs bent and arched as Naruto continued to practically bury his member into her tightening walls as they grinded on him with each thrust into her moist inner caverns as Naruto tenderly kneaded and toyed with Tenten's sizeable bust as they heaved back and forth with his constant pounding.

Naruto and Tenten soon moaned together as her walls tightened around his cock making it unleash another heavy burst of semen into the buxom brunette teen's core. Sweat poured from both parties' bodies as their release flooded out of Tenten's body causing a lewd expression of pleasure to erupt on her face as Naruto pulled out of her and laid next to her and the two lovers cuddled up to each other as they allowed sleep to overtake them.

* * *

WHEW, I'm finally finished with this one. I'm sorry to all my reviewers and friends that I haven't been able to get to do much writing this month. Things have been really tough on me both professionally and personally.

Between all the work I've been putting it in college in preparation for my final exams this week, and taking care of my ailing mother who has been dealing with pain in her artificial hip all month, as well as other health problems, I just haven't been able to find much time to write.

And even when I have, most of the time I've been so physically and mentally burned out that I just couldn't write. I've literally spent all night with no sleep finishing this lemon since you guys have been waiting to see this story long enough.

But on a happier note, I can happily report that after my last exam this Friday, I'll be out for the summer holidays again which will give me some time to rest and refocus on my lemon work. Speaking of lemon work I hope you guys really enjoyed the work I put in with this lemon. I especially hope you guys love the new powers that I've given Naruto which will be in all of my stories from now on and will be unique to my stories.

I also hope you guys enjoyed all of the _**Soul Calibur**_ references I used in the story. From the design of Naruto's **_Susanoo_** (which was modeled after Nightmare's **_SCIV_** design), all the way to his mother's sword Ugetsu Kageuchi and his father's sword being a zweihander (his mother's sword a reference to **_SCIII_** character Setuska's signature weapon, and his father's blade a reference to longtime **_SC_** protagonist Siegfried Shctauffen).

Speaking of Siegfried, the man who I chose to be Naruto's new voice actor was the voice of Siegfried in **_SCIII_**. Also the reason I chose Lexia's theme from **_SCV_** for the battle with Naruto and Tenten is because, even though I heavily dislike Lexia for being basically a carbon-copy rip-off of Xianghua (just like I hate Natsu, Xiba, Pyrrah, and ESPECIALLY Patrokolos for being pathetic copy replacements for Taki, Kilik, Cassandra and Sopitia and Setsuka), I wanted to have a fast-paced and upbeat Chinese-theme track since Tenten was modeled after Asian culture.

I also decided to try something different in terms of my lemon scenes by having Naruto and Tenten having sex in two different rooms of the house (bathroom and bedroom). I also decided to try out a position that I've never used before: the T-Square position (I'm still experimenting with it so please don't be too hard on me).

Anyway, the next time you'll see Tenten will be in a three-way between Naruto/Temari/Tenten. As for whose next in this series, well things are going to really get crazy as Naruto will go at it with the two female jinchuuriki Yugito Nii and Fu in the next two installments. I've also finally come up with a plotline for my Naruto/Lisanna X-Over lemon that people have been dying to see so stay tuned because as "Good Ole J.R." Jim Ross would say: "Business is damn sure about to pick up".

_**AND THAT'S THE BOTTOM LINE…'CAUSE DARKCHILD316 SAID SO!**_


End file.
